Goodnight Gamzee
by CharlotteRay
Summary: Gamzee's having trouble sleeping. The voices in his head are telling him do to things he would never dream of doing, so he decides to ask one of his friends to help him. And that troll happens to be Kanaya Maryam. Rated T for language.


-Author's Note-

Wow my first homestuck fanfic and it has a slight pinch of my favorite OTP Gamkan ( GamzeexKanaya)

Hope you like it.

* * *

Gamzee Makara is, on a daily basis, a chill, calm, and collected guy. But right now is totally different. He's nervous, jittery, scared out of his mind. He's asleep and the many voices in his head are thundering through it like a raging storm. They tell him things, to commit evil acts upon his fellow trolls, but he doesn't not want to do it. He loves his friends far to much to ever hurt them. So why are these voices trying to convince him other wise? He doesn't know. He tossed and turned in his recuperacoon. The sopor slime sloshed with every move he made. The voices just won't stop.

" Leave me alone." he muttered to the voices, " I will never harm my friends and you won't ever make me."

They keep talking.

" Leave me alone I said." he repeated, raising his voice slightly. But the voices proceed with their harassment.

" I said..." he clenched his eyes shut even tighter, " LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He jumped up, now awake and relieved that the voices have gone away. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Oh what was he going to do? Wasn't the slime supposed to subdue the violent thoughts of his subconscious? Sure he may have ate some of it, but he still had plenty.

The young troll got out of his recuperacoon and made way to his mirror. He looked at his reflection. He usually takes off his makeup before he goes to bed so his face was completely bare of its usual mask. He rubbed his chin. How is he ever going to get rid of his nightmares? He needs help. He'll admit it , he does. So who should he confide in?

His long, pointed ears perked up as he thought of someone. " Maybe Kansis can help me. She's a smart mother f*cker."

So he changed into a new fresh set of clothes, not even stopping to put on his makeup, and ran to Kanaya's hive.

* * *

**Knock **

**Knock**

**Knock**

" Oh my who could that be?" Kanaya said as she made her way to the door. It's nighttime and usually at this time her fellow trolls would be asleep, but she would be up sketching designs for her latest outfit. She was actually doing just that until she heard someone knock. But when she answered the door, she didn't expect a certain juggalo to be there, and she especially didn't expect him to come without his usual face paint.

" Gamzee?" she gasped.

The male troll just smiled sheepishly, " Hey there Kanzers." He rubbed the back of his neck, " Guess you didn't expect a mother f*cker..."

" No I did not." the fashionista replied before letting out another gasp. " Oh where are my manners? Come in. Make yourself at home." She said opening the door to Gamzee. He strolled in and sat in one of her chairs. " Nice place you got here."

" Thank you." Kanaya said as she too took a seat. They were now sitting across from each other. She crossed her leg over the other. " So Gamzee what do you need?"

" Well, I have this problem and I think you're the only one that could help me."

" Oh?" Her ears perked up in fascination. Gamzee has a problem that only she is believed to have the ability to fixed? She felt quite touched that he came to her for help. " Then what seems to be the problem?"

Gamzee leaned back in his chair. " The mother f*cking voices..." he said, looking to the side. " I'm having trouble keeping them down. They won't stay quiet. And worst of all..." The male troll began to hesitate. Kanaya noticed his uneasiness. Reaching over and resting her hand on his, she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and proceeded. " Worst of all, they're telling me to kill my friends." His eyes shifted to Kanaya's. " Look, I don't want to kill my friends. I love all you guys, and I don't want to see you get hurt, especially by me."

A purple tear cascaded down his face. " Just...please help me." He pleaded. Kanaya didn't really know what to say at the moment. The sheer love Gamzee had for her and the others pulled at her heartstrings. She now wanted to help him more than ever. She stood up and started to make her way to her room " Gamzee come with me." She said motioning for him to follow. He did with an unsure look on his face. 'What is she planning to do?' he thought to himself.

Once they were in Kanaya's room, she turned to Gamzee with a smile. " You see Gamzee, I think I have a solution to your problem."

His eyes widened with curiosity. " Really what?"

" Maybe you won't have any problems with your subconscious if you had someone with you while you slept." She stopped at her own recuperacoon. " Maybe having someone be with you will help."

Gamzee walked up to the female troll and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. " Thanks Kansis." He simply said. Kanaya sat there for a moment before returning the embrace. " You're very welcome."

Gamzee started to climb into the "bed", but hesitated and turned to Kanaya with an unsure expression. " Are you sure? I mean, don't you need to sleep?"

Kanaya simply shook her head with a smile. " Oh don't worry about me." she said with a flick of a wrist." I'm been up all night anyway working on designs. I'll be fine."

Gamzee just climbed in and slowly lowered himself into the slimy pit and sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

Kanaya pulled a chair up to the recuperacoon and sat down with a sketchbook in her hands. As she began to draw out a design, she heard Gamzee start to whimper. She put down the sketchbook and pencil and stood up to study him. His eyes were clenched and he scowled as he tossed and turned.

' Oh dear. This is worse than I thought.' she thought aloud. She reached over and began to ran her fingers through Gamzee's surprisingly untangled mane, humming a sweet tune as she watched the male troll slowly become relaxed. She even caught a glimpse of a small smile.

' There that should be better.' she thought as she again sat down in her chair, but not before giving him a quick kiss to the forehead.

' Good night Gamzee.'

* * *

- Author's Note-

Hope you enjoyed this!

Tell me what you think of it. I really do like this couple. It's utterly adorable.


End file.
